Let It Snow
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Kalinda gets snowed in at Alicia's apartment. (AU where Alicia and Peter are separated but Kalinda and Alicia are still friends)


**PART I**

* * *

The only part of her that wasn't drenched in snow was Kalinda's left hand, which was conveniently hidden in coat, clutching a file full of photos.

"Kalinda!" Alicia gasped. House calls weren't completely unheard of, but definitely abnormal, especially since Kalinda's hair was streaked with snow.

"I got the photos you needed," Kalinda said in lieu of greeting, handing Alicia the folder.

"But it's Christmas Eve! And did you take them from a snow drift?" Alicia asked as she motioned Kalinda inside, "Let me get your some dry clothes, and we can stick yours in the dryer. Then I can take a look at the photos."

"I'm fine," Kalinda said automatically, suppressing a shiver.

"Kalinda, you're soaked to to the skin," Alicia, not taking no for an answer, was already half way down the hall to her room, "Are you coming?"

"Yes mom," Kalinda called sarcastically, but smiled.

Leaving high heel shaped puddles, Kalinda followed into Alicia's bed room. She'd been in her room before, but that was when it was still under the influence of Peter, and now, with him squirreled away in some apartment, the bedspread was different as were the pictures on the walls.

Alicia handed Kalinda an oversized Georgetown sweatshirt and pajama pants before turning to the bathroom, "And you can take a shower if you want-" she began, before Kalinda interrupted her.

"Grace and Zach are at their dad's for Christmas Eve," It wasn't a question.

"I- How-" Alicia stammered, only confirming Kalinda's theory, her shoulders slumped, "They're coming back tomorrow."

With a smirk, the smaller woman took her bundle of clothes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Turning the shower as hot as she could handle, Kalinda let the water take the chill from her bones. After standing in the spray for slightly longer than necessary, she quickly toweled off, grabbing the sweatshirt. That's when a lacy pair of underwear fell to the floor.

It had been stuck in one of the sleeves and since Kalinda's own pair was in a wet heap on the floor, she didn't think Alicia would mind her borrowing them for the evening.

Forgoing the pajama bottoms, Kalinda gathered her wet clothes in her towel and padded out into the living room. She knew it was a flirty move, but it wasn't as if Alicia hadn't been looking.

And oh had Alicia been looking lately. Kalinda's occasionally felt Alicia's eyes trace the length of her knee high boots or a definite jealousy when Kalinda flirted with another woman.

Alicia heard her coming and turned. Kalinda smirked as she watched her friend's mouth open ever so slightly and fumble with her wineglass. Her eyes traveled from Kalinda's bare feet to the hem of the Georgetown sweatshirt that grazed the top of her thighs.

"What should I do with these?" Kalinda asked, holding up her bundle of wet clothes.

"I can take it," Alicia said, flushing, and momentarily disappearing down the hall.

Kalinda sat down on the couch, picking up the photos she'd brought. She could hear the metallic sound of the drying door being shut, then Alicia joined her, handing Kalinda a glass of wine. Then, as Kalinda passed her the photos in return, Alicia put on her glasses.

"What?" Alicia said, glancing from the photos to Kalinda, who was staring.

"It's just the glasses," shrugged Kalinda, "I've never seen you in them before."

"Oh," Alicia laughed, and touched the frames, "Peter always said they made me look older. I've already taken my contacts out though."

"Peter's a dick," Kalinda said without hesitation, "You look good in them. Really good."

Alicia smiled, "Thank you, Kalinda."

Although turning her gaze to the photos, Alicia turned her attention to Kalinda, "I can't believe you're working on Christmas Eve! Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

Even knowing she couldn't see her, Kalinda shrugged, "Same old, same old."

"Alcohol and pretending like it doesn't exist?"

Alicia was right, but Kalinda wasn't going to say so. Instead, she moved closer on the couch.

"What about you?" Kalinda asked, "Are you planning some big family dinner? Are you going to outshine Peter in the festivities?"

"No actually," Alicia flipped to the next grizzly photo, "It's just the kids and my brother Owen. You should really come if you don't have any plans, we'd love to have you."

"I'm not the family gathering type,"

"My family isn't the family gathering type," Alicia joked, "Please, _I'd_ love to have you."

"Mmmm I'll think about it," Kalinda replied, leaning against Alicia's shoulder.

Alicia tossed the photos onto the coffee table, settling into Kalinda. They lounged, relaxing in the quiet of the apartment.

"It's really snowing out there," Alicia comment.

"Yeah," Kalinda put her bare feet on the coffee table.

Then she stretched, arms drawing up her body, catching the sweatshirt subtly enough to pull the hem. Arms above her head, the sweatshirt lifted to her navel, giving Alicia full view of her own underwear wrapped around Kalinda's hips. And, just as Kalinda suspected she would, Alicia looked.

Face flushing, Alicia managed, "Uh, is that-?"

"It was in with the clothes," Kalinda curled up again, sweatshirt still above her hips, tone innocent, even though they both knew she wasn't, "I thought you gave it to me."

She looked up a Alicia, batting her long eyelashes. Kalinda knew she was laying it on thick, but Alicia had sometimes needed a shove in the right direction.

Alicia's jaw went slack and after a second of staring down at Kalinda, she licked her lips.

"Kalinda," she said softly, breath hitching.

"Hmm?" Kalinda set her head on Alicia's shoulder, eyes beginning to drift closed but not quite. Alicia was ingratiatingly close, her jasmine perfume filling Kalinda's nose.

Alicia grew cross eyed. She dipped her head, dropping low and lower, closer and closer. Kalinda could feel Alicia's soft breath on her lips. Kalinda parted her lips in anticipation.

Closing the gap, Alicia kissed her. Slowly and gently, their mouths moved together. But as soon as it began, it was over.

Alicia looked shocked, "I can't believe I did that."

"Wanna do it again?" Kalinda asked with a smile. She pulled the sweatshirt a little higher, revealing more of her navel, teasing.

"Oh yeah," Alicia replied.

Grinning, Kalinda moved onto Alicia's lap, straddling her legs. Hands cupping Alicia's face, she leaned down, kissing her with far more energy and passion then the first kiss. Alicia moaned into her mouth and Kalinda took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

They weren't perfect at it. They didn't immediately know each others rhythm or preferences. Their teeth clacked together. But Alicia's hands tightened around Kalinda's waist, and Kalinda sucked on Alicia's lower lip, drawing another moan. They pressed together, the winter-chilled room suddenly very, very warm.

That's when the dryer buzzer went off, ridiculously loud.

Alicia jumped, started by the noise as Kalinda pulled back.

"I guess this means your clothes are done," Alicia said, not loosening her grip on Kalinda's waist.

Kalinda draped her arms over Alicia's shoulders, "I guess it does."

"You're beautiful," said Alicia, voice full of awe, after a still moment.

Kalinda laughed.

"What?"

Leaning forward again, Kalinda placed a gently kiss on the curve of Alicia's throat, "You're sweet. And you taste so fucking good."

Alicia inhaled sharply as Kalinda sucked at the place where her throat met shoulder. Head falling back, Alicia sighed.

"You like that?" Kalinda whispered, breathe hot on Alicia's skin.

"Yeah," Alicia sighed.

Letting her fingers travel lower, Kalinda gently unfastened the top button of Alicia's sweater, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Alicia breathed, chest heaving with each jagged breath.

Trailing kisses down her throat, Kalinda left wet marks along Alicia's collarbone. Unfastening the second button, she moved lower and lower until-

"Mom! Pick up the phone!" a tinny voice called out. It was Alicia's cell phone, ringing from the coffee table, "Pick up the phone!"

Groaning, Kalinda moved off of the other woman, and Alicia signed, making a grab for her phone. Kalinda watched as she answered, throwing Kalinda an apologetic glance.

Kalinda sat back on the couch and admired her handy work. Alicia had lipstick smudged around her mouth, her hair mussed. Every now and again, Alicia glanced back at Kalinda face flushing as she talked to her daughter on the phone. It was something about Grace's father, something about religion, and something about Jackie Florrick all rolled into one.

Getting up, Kalinda found her way to the laundry room. Opening the dryer, she pulled out her clothes. Neatly folding them, setting them on top of the dryer.

"Hey," a voice said softly behind her, "Sorry about that."

Kalinda shrugged, glancing at Alicia over her shoulder, "Don't be. It's your life."

"Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to?" Kalinda turned and leaned against the dryer.

Alicia bit her lip, "Not really. No. I just-" she paused, searching the room with her eyes, "I've been out of the dating game for a while."

Kalinda raised an eyebrow, "You're the one who wants me to stay for Christmas."

"Dating was the wrong word. I'm out of practice doing anything with anyone," Alicia amended.

"Not since Peter," said Kalinda, she leaned in, a little grin on her face, "How about this, one night, no consequences, just some fun. Then you can decide how you feel about doing anything."

"One night, no consequences," Alicia echoed, "That sounds familiar."

"Yeah, but this time you should take my advice," teased Kalinda.

Moving closer, Alicia ducked her head, smiling, "You haven't steered me wrong yet."

Kalinda flashed her a flirty smile before brushing past Alicia and walking down the hall, tossing the Georgetown sweatshirt back behind her.

After a moment of surprised silence, Alicia followed. She found Kalinda on her knees on Alicia's bed, arms crossed impatiently across her bare chest. Kalinda smiled as she watched Alicia look everywhere but Kalinda's expanse of bronze skin. Alicia hesitated in the doorway.

"Come here," purred Kalinda, beckoning with a tilt of her head.

As Alicia drew closer, Kalinda dropped her arms to reach out for her, "It's okay to look,"

Catching Alicia's wrists, she pulled her to the edge of the bed, stretching up for a gentle kiss. As one kiss turned to two, the second far more passionate, Kalinda unbuttoned the rest of Alicia's sweater, pushing it off onto the floor.

Alicia's hands found Kalinda's waist, pulling Kalinda flush against Alicia's own body. They broke apart from their kiss, breathing heavily as they stared at each other, going cross eyed.

Kalinda laid her head on Alicia's shoulder, closing her eyes. Alicia slowly traced her hands across Kalinda's bare back. Fingertips moved along Kalinda's spine, against her sides, and gently grazing the undersides of her breasts. Kalinda's breathe hitched.

Lifting her head, Kalinda pulled away just enough to unfasten the button on Alicia's jeans. Fingers hooked into the belt loops, Kalinda tugged Alicia close enough to whisper into her ear.

"Lay down on the bed," she said, causing Alicia to shiver.

Alicia crawled onto the bed, sitting off to the side hesitantly. Kalinda raised an eyebrow, and Alicia shifted to lay down on her back.

"I've never," Alica began as Kalinda tugged her jeans down, "uh, with a woman before."

"That sentence is missing some words," Kalinda teased, kissing Alicia's stomach, "An _action._ "

She trailed soft kisses down, across Alicia's pale skin, marveling at how she was almost as pale as the snow outside. Alicia sighed as Kalinda's mouth drifted lower and lower. Avoiding Alicia's underwear, Kalinda kissed the tops of her thighs, gently nudging her legs apart.

"We can go slow," Kalinda's voice came from between Alicia's legs, "If you'd like."

Her kisses moved in, feather light brushes of the lips to the insides of Alicia's legs, drawing closer to the center of her heat. Then, Kalinda's teeth caught the waistband of Alicia's underwear. Pulling down, she slowly dragged them down, listening to Alicia's breath hitch and falter.

Moving the underwear to Alicia's knees, Kalinda switched methods and used her hands to pull them off completely.

"Good?" she asked, leaning over Alicia.

"Yeah," was the breathless reply.

…

Kalinda woke up warm, tucked into a soft bed, an arm wrapped around her middle. It was Alicia's room, Alicia's bed, Alicia pressed against her back. Shifting, Kalinda stretched, still laying on her side. Alicia sighed softly, breath on the back of Kalinda's neck, arm tightening around her waist.

Smiling, Kalinda moved to her back, turning her head to watch the sleeper beside her. They had taken it slow, the night before, and it had felt more intimate then any other night Kalinda had had recently. She brushed a stray piece of hair from Alicia's face, of course it had. It was _her._

"Merry Christmas," Alicia mumbled. She nuzzled Kalinda's shoulder sleepily.

Kalinda laced her fingers with Alicia's, "Sleep well?"

"Mm hm," Alicia replied from the crook of Kalinda's neck, "What time is it?"

"A little after nine,"

"Oh fuck," Alicia said, causing Kalinda to chuckle.

"I'm a bad influence on you," she said.

"I need to start the roast," replied Alicia, "It has to cook for two hours."

Kalinda pulled away, "I should get going," she said.

Slipping out of bed, Kalinda dressed, glancing back to where Alicia sat. Green-brown eyes followed Kalinda's every move, as Alicia drew the duvet to her chest.

"Are we," Alicia licked her lips, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Kalinda leaned across the bed, catching the corner of Alicia's mouth with a kiss.

She was almost to the bed room door when Alicia called out, "Dinner is at 2, if you want."

Kalinda gave her a smile and a mock salute before slipping silently out the door, and Alicia wondered if she'd see her again outside of Lockhart and Gardener's walls.


End file.
